


King of the Ashes

by SwordoftheMorning



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, F/M, King's Landing, Kingsguard, Pre - Robert's Rebellion, Pre-Canon, R plus L equals J, Robert's Rebellion, Tower of Joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordoftheMorning/pseuds/SwordoftheMorning
Summary: Robert's Rebellion ended with his victory but to win it was more costly than any predicted. A bloody battle and a disaster wrought by Aerys II worse than all the wars for three hundred years. Now Eddard and Lyanna come to meet Robert where he stands as the King of the Ashes.





	King of the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is an AU of Robert's Rebellion. Warning: I'll probably be jumping around the timeline I've been building for this quite a bit. The point of the divergence is something I briefly hint at in the first chapter, as well as many of the other changes. With my university schedule I don't have time for a really long project, so this will be more of a series of drabbles set in the AU that may or may not build up a coherent story. 
> 
> Either Way thank you for clicking on this fic and any feedback you have is appreciated.

There were twin plumes of smoke that they could spy from the carriage during the day. The carriage itself was old, but that suited their purpose just fine. They’d bought it as soon as they could after the confrontation at the Tower of Joy; the Lannisters hadn’t seen fit to provide them with one for their small party. The fact they knew of Lyanna and her boy at all was troubling. Either way, staying incognito was Ned’s aim. No one else could be allowed to give their account of what happened to Lyanna during the war. Ned felt that he could guess his friends moods right now, he didn’t need anyone else whispering in Robert’s ear. 

The nearest plume of smoke was far less visible in the evening sky. That was on purpose as well. They’d moved slower today to arrive at night, the wine and beer would make the camp less watchful. Right now the camp was alight with ten thousand lights, each a fallen star, crowded round by men with more drink than they could ever need to keep them in their cups. That was how Robert likes his camps. Hopefully the future king would still have his own wits still about him. 

The second plume rose from across the Blackwater on its northern shores. There lied what was left of King’s Landing after Aerys II’s madness. It still burned months on, that much was obvious. The route they took to the camp spared them from looking over the capitol. Ned had done so for Lyanna’s sake, not that he wanted to see it either. He’d only seen it briefly before heading west during the war and its size had surprised him. King’s Landing had been larger than White Harbour, Gulltown and any other town or city he had seen. Ned was almost glad that he hadn’t been able to return here with Robert. There had been almost no chance to save the inhabitants.

The camp was set up on the north eastern edges of the Kingswood filled with armies from all regions of Westeros, save the Ironborn. Refugees from the surrounding land and the few from King’s Landing had flocked to the hill at its centre. It seemed more permanent structures were already being built with lumber from the surrounding forest. It would not be long before they entered the camp. 

He felt a sharp poke to his ribs and looked to see Lyanna holding her babe to her breast. She had wanted to call the child Viserys, the male form of Visenya, as Rhaegar wanted to complete his trio of children in the conquerors image. That was, until he’d told her of the war and of Father and Brandon, it seemed the former crown prince had not been liberal with the truth after she ran away with him. And so the babe remained without a name. That had set her in a dark mood the likes he did not think Lyanna capable of. She was prone to hot anger, as all Starks with the wolfblood were, but the dark words had sent her into a frozen fury. ‘You’re not taking my child into the camp,’ Lyanna’s eyes were impossibly dark in the low light of the carriage. ‘Robert will want him dead.’

‘Howland Reed can take him; he’s loyal and feels in your debt.’ Ned said. His trust of the Crannogman was more than equal to any of the other men in their company. All had risked their lives for Lyanna’s return. But it was Howland who was first to speak out when they’d nearly come to blows with Kevan Lannister and his men, after the Kingsguard were dead. Some of the Wests bannermen had wanted to imprison Lyanna and her child and take them to Robert in chains for judgement. Fortunately Kevan proved a man of more sense and was called away by the Greyjoy approach to Highgarden. 

Lyanna nodded, ‘leave Theo Wull as well. I like Howland but if swords are drawn he’ll need help, I proved that much at Harrenhal.’

‘If that is what you wish. But I do not believe it will come to violence, Robert’s anger is quick and loud, but it will burn out before he ever hurts you of the babe. Trust that I know him well enough to know that.’ Lyanna merely clucked her tongue, she wasn’t in a trusting mood and had never thought well of Robert. She’d agreed to complete her engagement to Robert out of necessity, though Ned still knew a part of her hoped Robert would exile her to the north so she could be free of everything she hated. She handed over her child with a long look at Howland’s face.

The carriage proceeded up to the top of the hill, where Robert’s tent stood. They passed almost unseen, their companions clad in grey which melted into the night for the bawdy men of the camp. They stopped shortly before Roberts tent by the final two of the kingsguard from Aerys who served the future king. Barristan Selmy stood splendid in all white next to Prince Lewyn Martell of Dorne. The former had been captured early in the war by Benjen and Jon Arryn in the northern Crownlands, in his younger brother’s reckless march on King’s Landing when he was indisposed. The battle still did not have a name. Selmy had fought with honour slaying a number of men until the battle was lost and he’d survived that battle where Jon Connington and Jonnifor Darry had not. 

The Prince of Dorne was another matter entirely. The man’s tanned skin seemed to have aged two decades since Ned had last seen him at Harrenhal. From what he’d heard Lewyn and his ten thousand strong Dornish host had been stuck south of the Blackwater during the end of the siege of Kings Landing. They were honour bound to protect lady Elia but had been unable to break the siege. He’d heard rumours already, in towns and villages that Lewyn purposefully allowed the siege to be maintained in the hope that Aerys would see sense and give up the city and his niece. If there was even a shred of truth in that then the guilt he must feel is indescribable, not only for Elia, but for all King’s Landing as well. 

Both men recognised him quickly and bade him welcome, giving a ‘greetings Lord Stark,’ Barristan offering his hand to Lyanna as she stepped from the carriage. She scowled at his white cloak but took it anyway walking up beside him at the entrance to the tent. Barristan gave him a stern look of respect, on the inside Ned felt honoured but tried not to sure his awe of the knight, ‘It is good to see you both well. Lord Baratheon will be gladdened at your return.’ 

The white shadow was first to step into the tent. From within Ned heard Robert’s voice ‘What is, I thought I said to not be disturbed for...’ His rant died in his throat when Robert saw him. The twist of anger fell away to a joyous smile. ‘Ned, good to see you,’ He strode over from the far side of the tent and hugged him. Ned could see another entrance to the tent where his friend had stood opening to a view of the bay. Robert had been looking for King’s Landing. Ned could see that the green flames still burned where it once stood.  
Robert stepped away looking to Lyanna for the first time, tears in his eyes and a rare tentative look to his face. ‘My lady,’ he choked, his hand reaching for her but thinking better of it, as if his touch would shatter her like pale moonglass. 

‘Lord Baratheon,’ his sister replied stiffly with a bare incline of the head. Robert found himself ushering them in and pouring cups of wine for both Starks and the Kingsguard letting them sit at the large table at the centre of the room. Robert himself sat near to where he’d been when they’d entered the tent. 

He slapped a hand on the table, ‘courtesy of lord Lannister. You haven’t seen it Ned, he’s been trying to marry me off to his daughter, as if I could be bought off with a few nice gifts. His son is free that should be enough.’ Robert laughed and Ned found it infectious, these were conversations his friend did well. ‘He was trying to sell her off before we even knew you’d survived,’ he nodded to Lyanna taking a swig from his cup, ‘You are well though, after everything?’

‘I’m as well as I can be Lord Baratheon.’ Lyanna sole focus on Robert.

‘Oh, please just call me Robert. All these damn titles, its bad enough with Jon rushing to put a crown on my head.’ He tried to jape. There was a melancholy in his eyes Ned noticed for the first time; as much as his friend tried to portray a good mood it seemed to be forced. ‘But there’s no one else to be king now, only me. I didn’t want the crown, only to do right by you after Lyanna’s kidnapping and what Aerys did to your family.’ 

‘Robert, justice has been done,’ Ned paused, he knew his friend would be reluctant, ‘but there really is no other way. I’ll stay as long as I can but I need to rule the north to, just as you from here.’ 

‘It felt like justice, aye, but was it. It felt like justice after I slew Ser Thorne, when I thought you were dead. It even felt like justice at the Battle of Bloody Sept, with all its death just for Rhaegar’s head. But at King’s Landing, no, you can still see it burn for fucks sake. And it was far worse when the fire still sounded like screams. Even when they told me that there was no one left alive there and it was only wood shrieking, like that would comfort me. It still sounded like screams.’ Robert’s eyes had a faraway look to them, glossy with emotion. 'More dead than all the wars for a thousand years. The burning of King's Landing is only equaled by a plague.'

‘I should have stopped him,’ all eyes turned to Lewyn Martell, ‘fuck my oaths, when he imprisoned my niece, her children and Lannister, and sent me to Dorne for men. I should have slain him or locked him in his chambers.’ The Dornishman drank deeply, ‘At least Lannister slew seven men before they clapped him in irons.’

Ned felt himself speak up, though he knew he shouldn’t, ‘No one can blame you for keeping your oaths, you acted as the Kingsguard should. You all did.’ Martell’s eyes were oily black and imperceptible but he accepted the compliment all the same. He could feel Lyanna’s eyes boring into him as well. She did not appreciate praise for the Kingsguard who did inform her of father and Bran’s death. Ned sent her an apologetic glance.

‘We will all keep our vows to a better king now,’ Barristan said with finality, he turned to Robert ‘you may not think yourself suitable for the role, my lord. But I can see that you can do well, no other king will ever weigh his subject’s lives as you do now. Remember that all you’ll be a good and just king.’ He spoke with passion and more eloquence than Ned knew the knight possessed. Perhaps more than Selmy himself knew he had. 

‘Aye, the realm needs to heal from this war and if it wants me as it king then that’s just the burden I bear I guess.’ Robert drank again.

‘We all stand behind you my friend,’ Ned replied placing a hand on his shoulder form where he sat next to him. ‘In times like this all the kingdoms are united.’ 

‘Thanks Ned, I’ve missed you here. All the others, even Jon, move so quickly, saying if I don’t rush to be crowned it will all be nothing. But I feel like I can at least try to be a king now.’ Robert sighed, ‘alright, enough of this, Ser Lewyn go fetch us some dinner, enough for all of us and yourself. You must be hungry from the journey.’ 

Ser Lewyn returned quickly with half a dozen servants laying enough food on the table to feed thrice their number. They all ate well and Ned welcomed having a real feast after so long with only a small party of friends with him. Though he longing must have been a passing fancy compared to Lyanna who was wolfing down food. He couldn’t blame her but the image was so comical that he had to stifle a laugh. She glared but it was good to see her slightly back to her old self. It made him nostalgic of feasts from when he was so young they were at the edge of memory.

‘You laugh Eddard but I can’t remember the last time I had food this good,’ Lyanna sniped at him, taking a bite of pork which had been covered in rich red wine sauce. It looked like blood on her lips.

‘Those bastards mistreated you then.’ Robert’s eyes held thunder.

Lyanna stopped realising she’d brought up her time in the Tower of Joy. She’d insisted avoiding the topic as much as possible. ‘The Kingsguard were nothing but courteous, even as they refused to tell me there was even a war going on.’ The words were bitter and required no acting. She’d been like this for weeks. 

‘I’m sorry for bringing it up. I shouldn’t make you talk of such sorry memories.’ Robert looked reproachful, ‘There was word that he fathered a son by you.’ It was a statement of fact. And one that Robert seemed incapable of not bringing up. Ned looked at his friend he mayhaps misjudged how he’d react to the news.

‘We kept him back,’ Eddard said. It needed to be him to say the words. As much as he hated it, Lyanna might slip and say what she should not. If Robert knew she went willingly then it would all be for nothing. ‘We didn’t trust him in the camp.’

‘The boy could be dangerous.’ Robert at least didn’t call him bastard. Whether that was to ignore another man having Lyanna’s child or for her sake he could not tell. 

‘He’s a baseborn son Robert. And Lyanna’s son as well, I’m taking him to Winterfell and if you’re so threatened by him he’ll join the watch or the Maesters when he’s of age.’ Eddard’s words were steel, but he needed Robert to see this as the only solution. The child did not deserve to death, no matter what his father did. 

Robert kept his eye for what felt like a thousand years. ‘What colour’s his hair?’

‘He has the Stark Colour.’

Robert nodded and the silence last an uncomfortably long time, ‘He’s not a real Targaryen then. It’s your family do as you will. But I won’t have him here any longer than is absolutely necessary.’ Ned could tell that it took an effort for Robert to say that. His hands were shaking but his friend gripped his cutlery tight enough to turn his hands white to stop it. 

‘Thank you Lord Baratheon,’ Lyanna’s said with much emotion. Her eyes looked wet, shining like twin diamonds.

‘There’s no need for that and for the last time call me Robert.’ His voice was gruff. ‘He’ll stay in the stark quarters with the rest of you for now.’ He said speaking of her babe ‘I imagine you’ll want to catch up with little Benjen.’ 

‘Yes, and thank you Robert,’ Lyanna paused in thought. This must have been more than what she was expecting from Robert. She’d clearly been expecting the child to be put to death. It gladdened Ned that Robert had smashed her expectations. She spoke again her voice quiet, ‘and I wouldn’t mind being your wife, if you’ll still have me.’

Ned choked on his wine. Of all the things he expected from Lyanna it was not this. After all she’d fled to Rhaegar to get out of the marriage with Robert. It seemed the year had aged her, just as it had for all who had seen the war. Lyanna gave him an angry glare before looking reluctantly back to Robert. 

‘I would love to, my lady.’ Robert hands shook as he placed his hand on the table, ‘I would have you be my queen.’ 

Lyanna smiled sweetly but Ned could see the iron underneath, iron that Robert had never been able to see. He hoped that his friend would be happy with his sister, and she with him, for he saw she wasn’t truly glad now. Ned hoped the Seven Kingdoms could survive if they weren’t.


End file.
